


【大腐/华福】做你的可卡因

by MayIsmile



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: A sexual behavior, Cocaine injection, Formalin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “你说，你以后会做我的可卡因吗？”





	【大腐/华福】做你的可卡因

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇不好吃的小肉文奉上

-  
我们的大名鼎鼎的Mr. Holmes已经一个月没有接到大案子了，Watson也残忍的抛弃他一人在221B自己去远处照顾病人。

“砰！”  
“先生请您安静一些好吗，现在是半夜两点整”  
这是Hudson太太，是221B的女房主，一直对Holmes的行为极度不满。  
“Oh，又来喂蛇了吗，nanny？”Holmes坐在墙对面的椅子上持着枪。  
“你自己去喂。”Hudson太太将盘子放在桌子上，瓷器与桌子的碰撞发出了不满的声音，随后就是重重的关门声。  
Holmes缓缓起身，背着手踱向Watson的旧办公室。单指划开帘布，那里没有慢慢的红线，一切都是那么的整齐，所有物品没有粘上一点尘埃——很显然有人明天都在精心打扫。

“我的大脑，他需要案子来发挥用处。”Holmes打开福尔马林的盖子，将瓶口对准高脚杯，却迟迟不倒进去:“我亲爱的Watson，你已经一个月没回来看看我了。”在经过多次斟酌后，Holmes直接抬起福尔马林的瓶子向嘴中倒去。

Holmes将空瓶子随意甩在一边，穿过帘布漫无目的地在房间中来回走着，他踢开了满地的针管——那些足够铺成地毯了，最终回到原先的椅子上，缓缓坐了下去。他双目失神的盯着某个地方，然后伴着夜色轻轻阖上了双眼。

再次睁开双眼已经是早上八点多了，Holmes难得地洗了个澡，换上了Watson留下的衣服。车，人，树……各种声音飘进Holmes的耳朵里，他皱起了眉头。随后抓起了身旁装满液体的针管，对准了自己的静脉，扎了进去。

“Holmes！”熟悉的声音在耳旁响起，来人粗鲁地拔掉了针管，血一滴一滴地从Holmes白皙的胳膊上滴落，他惊讶的看着那人，心里抑制不住的喜悦控制着他勾起了嘴角。  
“你怎么又注射这东西？”面前的人掰断了针管正气愤着。  
“Always good to see you, Watson.”  
“回答我！”  
“你知道的，我需要一些东西来抑制我无时无刻都在运转的大脑——比如可卡因。”  
“是的是的我们伟大的大侦探，可我早就说过这玩意迟早会在你的眼睛上开一枪。”  
“那没有事，我照样可以接受委托。”  
“可我会心疼！”

突如其来的一句让Holmes高速运转的大脑停止了工作，下意识的注视那人:“How I miss you, Watson.”  
显然，Watson也愣住了，但随即调整回状态。  
“你个自私的混蛋。”

Watson吻上了Holmes的唇，并没有想象中的干燥，而是软软的，还有些甜。Watson翘开那人唇齿，侵略着每一处，贪婪的掠夺着那人口中的氧气。Holmes身上散发着沐浴露的香气，口中发出轻轻的喘息声迎合着Watson。

“S…Stop……”Holmes偏过头喘着粗气:“好像有什么东西在…顶着我……”  
Watson浅笑，自己的东西当然知道是怎么回事了:“嘘……享受就好。”随后又俯上那人的唇。

两人互相解着衣服，Watson正准备褪下身下人的最后一件，便被那人把住了手。

“Gladstone……”  
“噗，不过是只小狗嘛。”  
“不行，去里面。”

Watson笑着将那人抱上里面的床，脱下了最后一件。  
一丝不挂的Holmes显然没涉猎过这方面的知识，他缩紧了自己。

“Relax, my dear.”

Holmes听话的照做了，他开始慢慢的接受Watson的目光。Watson向下移，含住了Holmes的柱体，并把玩着那人的阴囊。

“唔……Watson，感觉好奇怪。”  
“放心，你会习惯的。”

Watson有技巧地舔着，Holmes努力的压住自己的声音却还是蹦出几个音节:“嗯……Watson、Watson……”  
Watson感到自己的小腹越来越热了，便起身将自己的巨大放到Holmes嘴边，Holmes立马会意，起身跪在床上含住了它。Watson舒服的叹了口气，他没想到Holmes的嘴巴可以这么软，这么湿滑。温热包裹了Watson，而Holmes在试图吞进整根。口水顺着嘴角流下，不过大部分都被Holmes咽下。随着Holmes咽口水的动作，喉头一下一下地碾压着龟头，并在Holmes的突然一吸下尽数释放在那人口中。Watson连忙将自己抽出并检查那人是否呛到，结果看到的是一副极其香艳的景象——Holmes眼神迷离地看着Watson，还噙着泪花，嘴巴半张，没来得及吞下的精液顺着嘴边流下，并且全身泛着粉红色。

“Holy shit.”这是Watson唯一能想到的了。

Watson轻轻将那人放倒，并分开他双腿。Holmes的性器微微抬头，两股间的小穴一张一翕泛着水光，Watson将手指探了进去。毕竟是医生，对人体很了解，所以轻而易举的就找到了那个点，手指来回滑动，引得那人惊喘连连:“啊！嗯、唔……Watson，别碰那里，好奇怪……”

Watson继续做着扩张，终于扶着自己肿痛的欲望插了进去。

“不不不停下Watson，这会撕裂的！”  
“不会的甜心，你已经扩张的足够了。”

Holmes还想说些什么，直接Watson猛地一入，所有的话都化作一声尖叫。随后Watson开始小幅度抽插起来，渐渐变成大张大合，每一下都精准的碾过那个敏感点。Holmes感受到前所未有的快感，低声喘着，舌尖因过度舒适而伸出一部分，Watson叼住那人舌尖吻了下去。

突然一股暖流涌上腹部，Holmes意识到这是什么，便急忙起身令Watson退了出去，未进去的精液顺着大腿根流了下来，Holmes因疲累倒在床上睡过去。

Watson看着面前的人儿，不自禁的笑了出来。帮那人清理后便躺在人旁边欣赏着Holmes从未有的一面。

Holmes微微睁眼，Watson见状立即装作睡着的样子。

“你说，你以后会做我的可卡因吗？”

 

如果我当时答应了该多好。

 

-FIN-


End file.
